


birthday

by KristiLynn



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish turns 18 & Jessica has a present for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday

“So I told him--” Jessica glanced at the clock behind Trish’s head. 12:15 am. “Shit!” She exclaimed jumping out of bed.

Trish crawled to the edge of the bed and asked “What’s wrong?”

“I missed it!” She said as she pulled a tiny bottle of champagne out of the mini fridge and grabbed two paper cups.

“What?” 

“Midnight.” Trish stared at her. “That was when you Miss Patricia Walker became a legal certified adult.” 

“I was born at 4 in the afternoon. Besides it’s still yesterday in New York.” 

Jessica rolled her eyes and thrust the cup at her. “You’re not in New York. You are in London, where the legal drinking age is eighteen. So drink.” 

Trish took the cup and drank it like a shot. 

“Happy Birthday Trish.” 

“Thank you Jess.” 

“Oh babe,” Jessica pushed Trish down on the bed and crawled on top of her. “Don’t thank me yet. I have so much planned for you.” She began to kiss Trish’s neck while her hand slid under Trish’s tank top, grasping at her breast. 

Trish raised an eyebrow. “Like this?” 

“This is just the beginning.”


End file.
